geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Time With Sony Wonder.
Ooh boy, where do I start with this. I've worked as a Intern for this little side company of Sony you may have heard of, or may remembered but very few due to their Sesame Street DVDs and VHS's. I'm, of course, am talking about Sony Wonder. If that doesn't ring the bell, then maybe this screenshot does: Yeah, that's the one. The logo with the normal Sony logo above it, followed by the water like blue line with the words "WONDER" in it, and the O is replaced with a sun. Where am I going with this? Sony Wonder makes some of the PBS Kids and other kid networks into DVDs. I've heard they done Nickelodeon in the past. But, as was I mentioning, they normal make DVDs, VHS's, and CD's of those proprietary's. Remember when I was mentioning those Sesame Street DVD's? I think I found one of those Bootlegged ones, but I'm sure that they never made a combo pack of shows they were doing at the time. Its like those Nick Jr DVDs where they have most of their popular shows, but before that. The pack was called: "Sony Wonder's Fiesta!", and it included shows like, once again, Sesame Street, but also Two Nickelodeon Shows (being Rugrats and The Ren and Stimpy Show) and a brand new one I never even saw to even make it onto Sony Wonder. Like, this made me believe that it was a bootleg in the first place. It was Donkey Kong Country: The Animated Series. After some research, I did remember that they did do those TV Episode packs, but I couldn't find any that had something like that on it. Where I've found it was during when most of the employees check some of the DVDs and see if they work or not. One of the higher ups found this DVD and wanted to get rid of it as fast as he could, so I'm guessing that he made it or something. I was about to check it during my working hours, but he banned me from doing that, making me check up the TV Episode pack. He also told me to do this "At Home" for "Homework". That's the most bullcrap-ist thing I heard from that guy, and it made me chuckle. Anywho, I'm sure you all must be wondering whats on the bloody thing? Like The Episodes, The Bonus Features, The Other Trailers? Let me tell you what I saw from this thing, that way that I can at least get somebody's attention. The disc booted up without the "DVD Laws" thing you'll normally see, and cutting straight to the Sony Wonder Logo. The only things that changed was a little bit on the color, but none of the less it was fine. And yes, I took a screenshot of that and its right above the third paragraph. The first trailer that was on there was for "The Legend Of McDonald Land", which was nothing to special. Then, the next two trailers was both for Sesame Street. One was from the late 200s, and the other was from the 90s. Then a trailer for Donkey Kong played, and mentioned that more episodes will be coming soon on Sony Wonder. The last trailer was for Sesame Workshop, telling the viewers to go check out Sony Wonder.Com and Sesame Workshop.Com, and ending with a quote that I felt shaken on: "And if you see something weird on this disc, destroy it. Sony Wonder and Sesame Workshop has founded out that this disc is a bootleg, which is a crime. Do not make bootlegs, or else we will sue. Any who, enjoy the feature presentation." The menu had like a mashup of 90s Nick ads, and Sesame Street aesthetic. There are four options with this disc. One being called: "Show Picker", which is where you pick out the episode from that show on the disc. A Special Features Option, which only has two videos, which I'll get to later. Then there was a sound option where you can fix the audio, and lastly there was a trailer option (which just plays all of the trailers WITH THE SONY WONDER LOGO in it). I clicked on Show Picker, and it came up with four episodes, which is for each series. Sesame Street had a episode called: "Getting Wicked". Rugrats had a episode called: "Tug and Tumble". Ren and Stimpy had a episode called: "Mans Best Friend." And lastly, Donkey Kong had a episode called: "Kremlings Chaos". I'll explain them all with the bullet list, that way this doesn't look too confusing and what not. * 'Sesame Street: Getting Wicked - '''The episode starts as a normal Sesame Street episode, when all of a sudden, The Wicked Witch Of The West comes and crashes into Oscar's trash can. This causes her broom to break, and so she curses Sesame Street with some creepy spells, such as turning Big Bird into cooked chicken and having Cookie Monster feasting more than just cookies. The episode just ends when Big Bird starts turning into the cooked chicken and it just cuts to the credits. * '''Rugrats: Tug And Tumble - '''This episode is just screwed up. Like no joke, its like those "Story Board Jams". Or, in-fact, a recreation of one. Tell me if you've heard of this: It starts with Tommy getting a juice for Angelica, then comes in Didi reminding her to not drink before. Then comes Stu, punching Didi outta of the way with the line "OUTTA OF MY WAY, YOU STUPID BITCH, FRED FLINTSTONE'S HOME!". Stu then threatens Tommy for some reason, which he starts pooping out small poop balls that are like a size of a Kiss. It ends with Angelica telling Stu that she loves him, as a uncle, before moaning and making Stu feel more "Sexual" around her. Don't watch this one. * '''Ren And Stimpy: Mans Best Friend - '''You heard of this one, right? If you haven't, well, here's what its about. Its about Ren and Stimpy getting bought by some drunken owner, and Ren just straights up murders him in the end. That was creepy. * '''Donkey Kong Country: The Animated Series: Kremling Chaos - '''The episode starts off at the DK hut, before a loud explosion can be heard. DK and Diddy rushed outside to see Candy Kong being dead, and Cranky limping. Funky and Dixie tell them to look at King K Rool's new ship, and I was surprised. That ship was from Donkey Kong 64! But why was it doing here? The episode, like most episodes of that series, doesn't tell us. So, the episode ends with the kongs, hand in hand, as what seems to be a recreation of King K Rool's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros Ulitmate plays, as Kongo Bongo falls into pieces. Those episodes was some of the more screwed up ones I've ever saw, but mainly the Nick ones. THOSE, oh oh oh! THOSE, Are the WORSE! And the two videos in the Special Features, shows something...weirder than what I've seen. The first video starts with a 3D animated fish going by with the words "Centropy" floating up from bubbles while clips from other episodes of Sesame Street and a movie clip of Madagascar was shown. It then floated up and above the waters to read this: ''"Hello Folks! Well, You would expect a greetings here right? Not this time! Seeing as how dangerous the scene has become, its kinda hard to greet anyone! Hell, no one wants to be greeted anymore! fame is a dangerous thing these times. So, we will send out some anti-greetings instead to the following evil empires. BSA, MPAA, FAST, M$, RIAA, Until Next Time!" What I got from this is that somebody that was from this unknown board called "Centropy" made this, and used this in another one of the tapes. The secound one is the weirdest out of the two. Starts off with the Sony Wonders Logo, with it changing into hue (like those 2009 ytps) and making it all rainbow like. The logo then changes the wonder part of the logo into Pay Up. With the tagline: "We know what you did with Ke$a, don't lie. and ends it off there. That DVD is the weirdest, and I'm glad that I gave it back. Of course, I've lost my job, but luckily I'm working with a another company, Warner Bros, and now helping out with the whole "Movie To DVD/Digital" thing. I'm glad I got this off my chest. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Logos Category:Lost DVD Category:Lost Commercials Category:Lost Cartoons Category:WHAT IS THIS? OH MY GOD IS THE BEST AND REAL LOST EPISODE EVEEEEEEEEEEER Category:HOW THE FUCK DID A SKELETON USE A COMPUTER Category:Lol idek Category:Lol Category:Lolololololololol Category:Sony Category:Dogshit that makes no sense Category:BEST CREEPY EVER I GIVE US A CHOCOLATE BAR 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/0 Category:BADNESS! Category:Eh Category:Eat pant Category:Logo Category:Kid Category:Donkey Kong Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Back in the 90s I was AN INTERN AT NICKELODEON Category:MY FUCKIN VIRGIN MOTHER FUCKED MY DAD *ACTUALLY HAPPENED*